Best Friends, Forever?
by BrucasEqlsluv
Summary: Best friends forever, that's what they were. She wanted the attention of boys, he wanted Peyton. They both got their wishes. But what if what they always wanted isn't what they really needed? When feelings never realised finally come to the surface. BL!
1. Compromise

Ok promise this is the last new story I'm going to start! Now I'm going to go back to updating!

This first chap is kinda short but others will be longer!

* * *

Best Friends... Forever?

Chapter 1

Compromise

"So, let me get this straight... You BEEEGGG me to not bring a date to this thing and take you instead and now your ditching?" Running a hand through her long, chocolate tresses Brooke stared across the room at her best friend, who was currently lounging on his bed.

"C'mon Davis, I wouldn't ask you but it's PEYTON SAWYER! You know how long I've been crushing on her." Lucas sat up, locking eyes with the brunette he had known almost all his life, who couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Crushing?" She questioned "Luke, you really have to stop reading my old magazines, you sound like fourteen year old girl." Lucas rolled his eyes

"Whatever Brooke, you know what I mean." Brooke sighed, over the years she had blown off many a date to be a plus one for Lucas, who was not quite as good with the opposite sex as his darker counter-part. She was happy he was finally able to get a date with the woman of his dreams, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to make him suffer for ditching her.

"But LUUUKKKEEE, you promised you'd go with me." Clingy, that's how she was going to play it. "I blew off a massive date because I wanted to spend time with you! What, am I not good enough now that Peyton Sawyer is paying attention to you?" Lucas looked at her, guilt in his eyes.

"Of course not Dimples, you know I love you-"

"Just not as much as Peyton Sawyer." Brooke let a hurt look play on her face for a moment before turning towards the door.

"I guess I'll just go then, have a nice night Lucas." She headed for the door, counting in her head as she went. _1, 2-_

"Brooke wait!" Lucas was by her side in an instant, grabbing her so that she was forced to turn back around to face him. "I can't go if I know your mad at me, your my best friend Brooke, you always have been, I'd much rather spend time with you then Peyton." Brooke burst into a fit of laughter and Lucas looked at her in confusion before realisation dawned. "You were joking?" He asked in frustration, Brooke nodded and he let go of her, his shoulders slouching as he turned from her and walked back to his bed. "I really hate when you do that."

"Yet you fall for it everytime." Lucas just glowered at her "OHH Calm down Broody, go to the party with Peyton, I don't care, I'll just call Felix or something and get him to ditch whatever skank I'm sure he was taking." The blondes face fell even further.

"On second thoughts, maybe we should go together." Brooke sighed.

"Do you really still hate Felix?"

"The ass was cheating on you!"

"Yes and I was cheating on him, it's all relative Luke, we've never been exclusive."

"Yeah, and whose idea was that?"

"Mine." Lucas shook his head and gave Brooke a disapproving glare, which she chose to ignore.

"Brookie, he's a massive douche, you could do so much better."

"But Felix is good in bed." The hazel-eyed beauty said simply, Lucas groaned.

"Can't you find someone good in bed that treats you right?"

"Felix treats me fine."

"You deserve way better then fine." Brooke smiled, walking over to sit on the bed next to the older Scott, throwing an arm round him as she did so and leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Lucas, I'm happy OK? I love that you look out for me but just give me a little credit, I'm not marrying the guy." Lucas sighed.

"Fine"

"And if he ever becomes to much of a massive ass and I need someone to beat him up, you will be the first person I call" The two laughed

"Okay, deal" Lucas agreed "but that doesn't mean I want to hang out with him at the party."

"If your making me hang out with Sawyer, you have to hang out with Taggaro."

"Peyton's on your squad, I thought you two got along?"

"We do, but we don't really talk much, she's all dark and down on life and I'm all up beat and cheery, what could we possibly have to talk about?" Lucas shrugged

"I dunno, makeup, boy's, girlie stuff?" Brooke punched his shoulder

"You SOOO don't get woman. Anyway, I have Haley for that. But I suppose you went from being my boy to hers, I guess we could talk about that." Lucas laughed as he threw an arm around her.

"I'll always be your boy." Brooke smiled

"Yeah you will, that's exactly why you will hang out with me and Felix tonight and not complain! He's on your team anyway, it's about time you two started to get along."

"But-"

"NAH-AH!" Brooke cut him off. "I don't want to hear anything more on the subject. Now, you have to pick up Peyton in like three hours and as Cosmo always says, you need to leave at least two hours to get ready for a first date, want me to do your hair and make-up?" Brooke sniggered as Lucas playfully shoved her.

"Yeah, no."

"Oh C'mon! You always let me used to do it when we were kids!"

"I was six!"

"Still..."

"How about we go down to the rivercourt and shoot hoops instead?" Brooke grimaced

"I kinda JUST had my nails done, so, no chance in hell. Lets go shopping!"

"Brooke, we only have three hours, you need that just to get ready for the mall." He paused "Beach?"

"Uh, hair meet salt water meet party meet no way. The cafe?" Lucas shook his head

"I'm avoiding mum, I know she's going to quiz me about the date with Peyton and I really don't need the embarrassment, which I'm sure you would just amplify." Brooke smiled deviously

"Me? Never! How did she find out anyway?"

"Haley."

"Damn you Tutor Girl! DAMN YOU!" Holding her hands up dramatically, the brunette chuckled

"We could just hang out and watch a movie?" Lucas suggested

"Sure, but can we do it at mine cause I need to get ready and that way I can multi task."

"Fine, but your not putting the blow dryer on half-way through, that's how you ruined Butterfly Effect two." The two got up and started walking towards the door.

"Puh-lease, that movie was ruined the second they decided not to put Ashton Kutcher's fine ass in it."

"Then why did you agree to watch it?"

"Eric Lively is kinda hot, not hot enough to skip a blow dry for though." They stepped out into the evening, the warm breeze elating their excitement for the night ahead.

"What movie are we watching now then, one that can withstand your blow dryer I hope." Brooke kinked an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, I have one movie that will easily beat it out."

"Ah-ha, what's that?"

"Step Up of course, Channing Tatum in tights, YUM!" And Lucas just laughed.

* * *

Alright, there ya go. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think and if it's worth updating or not.


	2. Anger

_Okay there's just a few things I need to say before you read this chap._

_1. I always liked Felix, he was a bit of an ass but he treated Brooke right so I really liked him in the show. BUT I needed an assy character so I apologise if I ruin Felix for anyone._

_2. I SUCK at writing Pucas, I really do. There won't be much of it in this story but every so often they will pop up and I apologise if the writing is crap because I really just do not like them as a couple AT ALL and I'm sure that will show. I always liked Peyton without Lucas and vice versa. Together they suck and I suck at writing them so... SORRY._

_Now get reading... And let me know what you think!_

_Oh and of course thankyou to everyone who previously read and reviewed! I really appreciate it!_

* * *

Best Friends... Forever?

Chapter 2

Anger

Felix tugged on his tie in irritation, he hated these types of events, half the town dressed to the nines, sitting around various tables, gossiping, drinking and talking about how much they were going to donate to the charity at hand. It was annoying but unfortunately mandatory for most of the Tree Hill teens, their parents forcing them to go. At least the after-party to be held at Nathan's Scott's beach house would be awesome.

The other upside was Felix's date for the evening, Brooke Davis, who now sat beside him wearing a low-cut, long, red dress that was just the perfect amount of revealing. Just enough to keep Felix happy but not too much that the adults would complain.

"Have I mentioned you look hot Davis?" Felix leaned over to whisper in Brooke's ear.

"A few times" Brooke whispered back.

"Well you do. So hot, the things I want to do to you right now." Brooke reached up to hit him playfully.

"Be-have Felix or you won't be getting any ever, let alone tonight" Felix laughed, looking around the table to see who else had joined them. Lucas had come with Peyton Sawyer, a surprising mix, the two hadn't seemed to talk much the whole night, Felix smirked, he had never liked Lucas. Haley James had come with Marvin 'Mouth' Mcfadden, as friends, Mouth also happened to be one of Felix's best friends, he was happy for him. Skillz sat next to his long term girlfriend Bevin Prince and across from them Rachel and Nathan sat chatting idly. The two were not together yet had chosen to accompany each other so there would be no guilt when they both ditched and found someone else to hook-up with later.

"Where's Jake?" Haley asked, her eyes scanning the room "and Clay?" Felix wrapped his arm around Brooke's shoulders as she shrugged.

"Probably up to some trouble, who were they supposed to be bringing to this thing?"

"Maybe they didn't have dates so they opted out?" Peyton suggested, Brooke snorted

"Clay not get a date? Have you met the man?" Clay Evans AKA biggest playboy in the school. Peyton rolled her eyes and Lucas glowered at Brooke, who scoffed and looked away, ignoring them both. If they wanted to be uptight that was their problem. "They'll show up later, they wouldn't miss one of Nate's parties for the world" At this comment, Nathan looked at Brooke and smiled, she winked at him before turning back to Felix.

"Your parents here tonight?" She questioned

"Mum's around, dad's off on a business trip, you?"

"Both gone somewhere, don't remember where, don't care really." Both Lucas and Haley looked across the table at Brooke, they knew she cared but she would never admit it. Felix seemed completely oblivious.

"So your house is free then?" He said, softly. Brooke rolled her eyes, this was going to be a long night.

"Can you take your one-track mind out of the gutter for a moment please?"

"C'mon Brooke I wanna get laid, and I know you do too otherwise you wouldn't have invited me." Ugh, this guy really was a douchebag, why had she agreed to come with him again? _Good Sex_, Brooke reminded herself but she was just not in the mood tonight.

"Not tonight Felix, I'm not in the mood"

"You need to drink more Davis." He passed her a flask and her head shot around quickly before forcing it back into his hands.

"You need to shut your mouth before one of the adults sees and you get us all in trouble. Be little bit more inconspicuous, idiot." Felix sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Whatever"

On the otherside of the table Lucas sat awkwardly with Peyton "So" he started "do you like these things?"

"Lame-ass social gatherings? No. I don't like these things."

"Then why do you come?"

"Why not?" Lucas had no idea what she meant but he kept quiet. "What are you up to this weekend?" He attempted again.

"Nathan's party I guess, although I don't really see the point of going to hang out with these drunk, mindless drones but I suppose it will be amusing. I'll probably do some drawing or something on Saturday too. No idea for Sunday." Lucas noted she hadn't bothered asking him what he was doing.

"You know Aberdeen City is playing near here on Sunday-" Peyton's eyes had widened

"Aberdeen City? No-fucking-way! I love them!" The rest of the table's heads spun around at Peyton's sudden outburst, Lucas laughed.

"Yeah, me too. Do you wanna go see them?"

"Hell yeah I wanna go see them! Where are they playing?"

"This place near the Blue Post" Suddenly the two felt a lot more comfortable around each other.

* * *

Three hours later teens flocked into the spacious beach house of none other then Dan Scott, town mayor. The heavy base line racked the house as teens bodies pulsated to the music. Boys had kept on the same attire, choosing to only shed shoes and ties, although some also opted to go without shirts. Girls on the other hand had changed from their classy charity gear into skimpy skirts, dresses and shorts, more appropriate for dancing, swimming and partying till the wee hours.

Rachel sat on the lap of Owen Morello, flirting with Tree Hill High's star quarterback in the back corner of the living room. Peyton, Lucas and Mouth chatted over the keg in the kitchen. Clay, Jake and Nathan were talking basketball whilst checking out the girls on the beach and Bevin and Skillz had disappeared upsatirs pretty much the second the party had started.

Brooke leaned against the railing of the long wharf outside the massive beach house, cup in hand as she starred out at the waves. Wearing tight white shorts and a nearly see-thorough top with a bikini underneath, every guy at the party was drawn to her, she just hadn't made up here mind on which one she wanted yet. Hearing someone walking down the wharf she turned, smiling as she saw one of her best friends, Haley, wearing a long, loose fitting maxi dress, walking towards her.

"Hey Tigger" She said as she arrived, leaning next to Brooke on the railing "What's up?"

"Nothing much Haley James. What's up with you?" Haley shrugged.

"Nothing interesting, just enjoying the party. What happened to Felix?"

"Been avoiding him, he's being an ass, just wants to get laid and I'm not in the mood."

"You, not in the mood? Shocking." Haley said sarcastically and Brooke nudged her playfully.

"Not in the mood for him anyway." Haley chuckled.

"So what's on the Davis agenda for tonight?"

"Hmmm" Brooke considered "I noticed Nathan's looking pretty damn hot."

"Nathan really?"

"What, Hales, you don't mind do you? I know you had that thing-"

"There was no _thing _Brooke, I crushed out on him once in like grade nine, it's done. He's all yours. But won't that be a little weird I mean you and Lucas are like joined at the hip and he's Lucas's brother."

"Well aware of that Hales but if he's allowed to date in my squad, I'm allowed to date in his family." Haley laughed at her friends logic.

"Fine, whatever you say but when it blows up in your face, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Jeez Hales, I'm not marrying the guy."

"But sleeping with him might just make it awkward." Brooke took a sip of her beer.

"Luc is like my brother, nothing could be awkward between us!" She said confidently.

"You realise that makes Nathan your brother too right?"

"Dammit Tutor Girl, your making my head hurt."

"No, that's the alcohol." Both girls chuckled.

"It's okay, I'm just having a bit of fun, nothing will be awkward, no one will get hurt. Plus, I never said I had decided on Nate for sure. The nights still young and there are plenty of cute boys around to choose from. ANNNND One heading your way right now, that's my cue to go. Good luck girlie!" "Brooke? What are you-" Haley's head flicked around as Brooke skipped off down the wharf, disappearing into the night. Then she saw a figure emerge from the darkness and smiled awkwardly as Jake approached.

* * *

"Yo Brooke! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Brooke rolled her eyes as she turned to see Felix walking towards her down the beach.

"And I have been trying to avoid you." She couldn't be bothered even attempting to be polite, the alcohol in her system had muted the side of her brain that could withstand Felix.

"Don't be like that baby." He was close to her now, she could smell the alcohol on him and that was saying something, considering the amount she had consumed.

"I'm not your baby, idiot."

"No need to be rude Brookie."

"No need to be nice either."

"Why are you being a bitch?"

"Why are you being an ass?"

"All I did was tell you I was looking for you."

"And all I did was tell you I have bee trying to avoid you."

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Cause your an ass."

"Brooke-"

"What? I thought I'd come here with you tonight and we might be able to have fun but you know what? We can't, I'm so fed up with you I can't stand it, we should have ended this ages ago, whatever this is."

"But I'm just too good in bed, so you couldn't walk away." His cocky smirk annoyed Brooke to no end.

"News flash! This is me, walking away." She turned to go but a hand stopped her.

"No one walks away from me!"

"Let go of me asshole!"

"Not until you admit you want me." Felix looked almost frightening but Brooke refused to show him she was scared.

"I don't want you. Your a jerk, you treat everyone around you like crap." Brooke tried to pull away but Felix held onto her tighter.

"You love it baby, you know you do."

"Let go of me NOW!" Felix pulled Brooke in closer

"I suggest you do what she says." Both Brunettes heads flicked around to see Nathan Scott, arms folded, standing on the sand above them, Brooke sighed in relief, finally she would be able to escape this prick.

"It's none of your business Scott." Felix snarled.

"It's my fucking business when your at _my_ party manhandling one of _my_ friends. Let go."

"Me and Brooke need to talk." Felix attempted to pull Brooke away but in one swift moment Nathan was down the dune, his fist colliding with Felix's face making a loud cracking sound. Felix fell to the ground with a thud, his grip on Brooke gone, she rubbed the spot where he had held her and moved closer to Nathan.

"MY FACE!" Felix screamed, clinging to where blood trickled from his nose. "You'll pay for this SCOTT! You'll fucking pay!"

"Leave my party now." Felix got up, looking Brooke in the face

"Your nothing but a whore!" He yelled, Nathan raised his fist again but Brooke intervened

"He's not worth it Nate, don't give him the satisfaction." He lowered his fist and watched as Felix got up and ran off.

"You okay?" He asked Brooke shaking out his hand which would most likely be bruised in the morning.

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Fine, that Taggaro kid needs to learn some respect." Nathan looked down and realised Brooke was shaking slightly. "C'mon" he said, throwing an arm around her "lets get you a drink." Brooke nodded eagerly and lent on Nathan as they walked up to the house, Lucas spotted them as they walked in.

"Hey Pretty Girl, I've been looking for you-" he stopped. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing." Brooke said, shaking her head.

"I can tell somethings up."

"Felix was just being an ass." Nathan explained, Lucas gritted his teeth.

"I'm gonna kill that lowlife, did he hurt you?" Nathan shook his head.

"All taken care of Luc." Lucas ignored him.

"Are you okay?" He asked Brooke.

"Fine, I just need a drink."

"I'll get you one."

"Man, I got it covered, there's a another girl looking for you right now." Nathan pointed to where Peyton Sawyer was leaning against a wall, looking bored.

"It's okay, I'll hang with Brooke." Brooke shook her head.

"Lucas, I love you but you don't always have to be over-protective brother bear. I was going to hang with Nathan anyway, go back to your date and I'll catch up with you later kay?" Lucas hesitated for a moment before sighing.

"Look after her, don't let that jerk off near her again okay?" He said to Nathan

"Will do."

"Um hello? I'm right here and I can protect myself!" Brooke interjected.

"We know you can Dimples" Nathan said chuckling "it's him that needs protection from you." He laughed again before they both walked off in search of the keg. Lucas turned back towards Peyton but something was weighing in his mind. _Something _didn't feel right. He had seen Brooke with a million guys before, he hadn't liked them all but he'd never had a problem seeing her with them. Yet there was something about the way she leaned against his brother for support. Something about the way she told him she was going to hang out with Nathan anyway. He didn't like it. The idea of her spending more time at the party with his brother made him uneasy, almost.. _Jealous. _


	3. Confusion

_Okay guys, heres me FINALLY updating one of my stories, sorry I have been globe trotting lately but am back home again now so thought I'd update!_

_Please let me know what you think good and bad! Your reviews keep me writing!_

_And thankyou SOOOO much for all the reviews you guys have already done! I really do appreciate them!_

* * *

Best Friends... Forever?

Chapter 3

Confusion

_He was at the rivercourt, it was night time, yet he couldn't remember how he got there. A faceless crowd was cheering. All eyes and lights were centred on him, he couldn't focus, his palms were sweaty. Then he looks into the crowd. Somewhere in the mass of dark supporters, a face become visible. Her face. Chocolate locks and dimpled cheeks. A smile. A flash in her eyes. Suddenly everything is clear. It didn't matter. None of it did. No matter what happened with this shot, she would always be there. Nothing in this winning basket could ever make her walk away from him. Win. Lose. It didn't matter. Not to her. So he knows he can make this shot because the pressure is off. Yet something is different. Because this whole scenario is somehow a giant de ja vu off when they were thirteen and he made his first winning shot. He remembers looking over at Brooke. He remembers how his heart sped up a little. Then he remembers the true calm that washed over his body by looking at her. The feeling she gave him that everything was going to be okay. But in this surreal time he is no longer thirteen. He is now almost fully grown. Nearly a senior. And as he looks between basket and ball he remembers that he doesn't care the outcome. And he remembers why. _

_So he drops the ball._

_Silence envelops him._

_He can still see her face in the crowd, it's unchanging._

_He walks towards her before breaking into a run, desperate to find her. There was no ryhme or reason but he knew right then. He needed her. So he ran and as he finally got close enough to feel the warmth of her skin he looked into her eyes before starring down at her lips and bringing them against his own..._

"Lucas. LUUUUCCCCAASSS." He didn't open his eyes, he knew he was awake, he knew who was calling his name. The strange dream came flooding back to him. He had never in his life had a dream like that about Brooke but he figured the alcohol in his system was most likely the cause or at least, he hoped it was.

"LLOOOOUUCCCASSS" Lucas could feel her warm breath against his face but he refused to budge, doing everything he could not to chuckle at his best friends attempts to wake him.

"BROOODDY, Open your eyes Broody." What time was it? It would have to be early, then what was she doing up?

"C'mon Jackass, I was trying to be nice about it but I know your up." Ah-ha, there it was, the fiesty side of Brooke Davis he knew so well. He mentally kicked himself for not opening his eyes earlier as what he could only assume was her elbow collided with his ribs, he grimaced in pain.

"Fuck Brooke, what the hell? Is that anyway to wake someone up?" He said groggily as Brooke chuckled in triumph.

"Dude, I totally knew you were awake, it's your fault for choosing to ignore me.."

"God forbid I try and get some sleep." Blue eyes opened to be met with hazel ones not far away. Brooke and Lucas lay facing each other nose touching nose. Brooke gave out another girlish laugh, causing Lucas to smile.

"Sleep when your dead Luke."

"Apparently that's the only choice I have with you around. What's got you so happy chuckles? and what time is it?"

"It's six" A groan from the Brooder, he had only got home at two am, relatively early for him being Brooke's best friend but Peyton had got moody and he was more than happy to oblige to her demands of being dropped home. "and I'm happy because-"

"Of a boy." Lucas finished, chuckling quietly as he closed his eyes again, he had been through the same scenario with Brooke a thousand times before. "Wait, you didn't drive here did you?" His eyes snapped open again and this time it was Brooke's turn to chuckle, sitting up as she played with her hair absentmindedly.

"Your such a worrier Luke."

"C'mon Brooke there is no way your completely sober."

"Well I may be a little tipsy." Lucas furrowed his brow

"BUT I didn't drive."

"Ah" Sudden realisation washed over the blonde. "Your new boy drove you?"

"Well I wouldn't exactly call him new nor _my_ boy just yet but yes."

"And you explained to him you were getting dropped here because?"

"He understood."

"So it's not Felix then?" Brooke scrunched up her noes

"No, it is most defiantly not Felix. He is so done."

"Glad to hear it."

"Glad to say it. Now do you wanna hear about my night?"

"Yes. But first" Lucas sat up, grabbing Brooke around the waist, she squealed as he lifted her slightly before pulling her down to a lying position, her head resting on his chest. The two friends laughed together. "Lets get some sleep."

"I am kinda tired." Brooke yawned

"Of course you are Chuckles, you haven't slept yet. Or have you? Did you sleep with this guy?"

"Luuucccasss" Brooke groaned "No MUM, I did not sleep with him. We just talked it was nice." Lucas heart did a back flip that she hadn't slept with this guy, he would never judge her for it but she hated when she gave herself so easily to someone. Brooke Davis was worth way more than that in his eyes, then again he really didn't think there was a guy in the world great enough for her.

"I'm glad." He wrapped his arm around his best friend as she snuggled further into him, they lay for a moment before Brooke sat up, Lucas groaned. "DAVIIISSS, it's time to sleep."

"Grow up Luke, I'll be back in a second." Prying herself from his grasp, Brooke jumped up and disappeared for a moment, Lucas sighed before his throat hitched. The brunette walked back into the room wearing nothing but his Keith Scott Motors Hoodie, which barely came to mid thigh, and a pair of his long white socks. An outfit she had worn a million times before (She would barely even let HIM wear that hoddie, claiming she didn't want him to ruin it for when she slept over) but something about it this time was different for him. He had never before realised just how short it was on her. He had never before imagined that she may well be wearing no bra underneath it. He had never noticed how truly sexy it was that she was wearing _his _sweater, how beautiful she looked wearing it or how the white socks were the perfect contrast to her tan legs. All these things he noticed in one instance. They were all things a best friend shouldn't notice, shouldn't even see, but he couldn't help it.

"What?" A raspy voice broke through his thoughts and his eyes readjusted onto hers. Suddenly guilt and confusion filled him. "Does it have a stain on it?" She looked down at the grey hoodie "I swear to god Lucas Scott if you have injured _my _jumper in anyway I will kill you." Lucas laughed.

"It's fine Brooke, now come sleep." She walked towards the bed.

"What's with the starring then?"

"Nothing I was just thinking of something." He quickly recovered, shaking the earlier thoughts from his head.

"Thinking of what Peyton would look like in this thing?" Brooke asked as she moved under the blankets of the bed, crawling towards him.

"Uh, something like that."

"Well too bad Broody, this is mine." She lay her head on his chest again as he once again wrapped his arm around her. The two had never thought twice about the way they interacted around each other, snuggling and acting in a way that would seem 'couply' to others but to them it was nothing more than friendly. Ever. If any guy Brooke was dating had a problem with it, she would simply dump him. Lucas had never really had much of a serious girlfriend to care, with a few exceptions but they didn't stand a chance against Brooke.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Pretty Girl." Lucas smiled as he closed his eyes, letting his mind completely forget the insane thoughts of earlier. The two were best friends. It had always been that way, nothing more.

* * *

He woke up to the sound of voices coming from the other room. Opening his eyes, he peered at his clock, realising it was nearly one in the afternoon, he sat up, shaking his honey blonde locks before letting out a small groan. Getting out of bed he walked towards the sound of voices, stopping in the doorway of the small kitchen, Lucas smiled as he watched his mother and Brooke laughing at some joke he had not heard. Karen had always been like a mother to Brooke, practically raising her when her own mother was away. Karen loved Brooke like her own and had always treated her that way and in turn Brooke loved Karen like the caring mother she had never had. Watching the familiar scene for a moment longer, Lucas walked quietly towards Brooke before surprising her by wrapping his muscular arms around her shoulders and giving her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Morning sunshine" He said, chuckling as his best friend fought against his grasp.

"EWWW Lucas! You slobbered all over me!" Karen laughed as Brooke continued to fight the tall basketball player.

"Awww Davis, I thought you loved my goodmorning kisses."

"It's afternoon jackass, now let go!"

"Not until you give me my afternoon kiss." The blonde joked playfully holding out his cheek for the brunette. Brooke smiled devilishly for a moment before reaching out with her perfect white teeth and biting her captor on the neck, Lucas recoiled in pain, letting go of his grip on Brooke.

"OW! MUM!" Karen and Brooke both laughed

"Hunny, if your going to hold a girl against their will you can't expect them not to bite you." Lucas rolled his eyes, his mother always took Brooke's side. He walked over to give her a kiss on the cheek before sitting down between his two favourite girls.

"You know, it was so much nicer when Keith was here and I wasn't completely over powered by girls in this house." Brooke raised an eyebrow

"Who are you kidding Broody, you were still overrun then, all we'd have to do is turn on the waterworks and you and Keith would be powerless." Lucas sighed, knowing it was true, he would do anything for his best friend and he knew Keith would do the same for his mother.

"How long until Keith comes back anyway?" The young Scott decided it was probably better to change the subject.

"Another few months I think." His mum answered "He's really loving the new job."

"I always knew Uncle Keith would make a good teacher." Brooke chimed in, causing Lucas to laugh.

"Of course you did Davis, he taught you how to ride a bike and change a tire, although I don't know why he bothered, you still call me EVERYtime you get a flat." Brooke playfully punched Lucas.

"It's not my fault I usually get a flat right before a big party, do you really want me ruining my nails Luke? Could your conscious live with that?" Lucas gasped jockingly

"Oh Brooke I'm so sorry, how dare I have suggested something so awful." Karen laughed as she got up from the table.

"I think I'll leave you two to sort this out, I better get to the cafe." She grabbed her keys off the bench before turning to the two teens. "Don't ruin the house."

"C'mon mum were a little bit old to get a such a warning aren't we?" Karen shook her head, she still hadn't forgotten about the time the two were fifteen and Brooke had convinced Lucas to have a surprise 'grown up' party for Haley while his mum was away. "Are you going to be here for dinner Brooke?" The brunette smiled.

"Aren't I always?"

"Yeah, I don't know why I bothered asking, see you kids later."

"Bye mum" Lucas said, waving to his mother.

"BYE MUM!" Brooke mimicked giggling as Karen gave her a wink and walked out the door. Lucas turned back to Brooke.

"I love you, you know that Davis?" Brooke chuckled again, leaning her head on Lucas's shoulder

"I love you too Scott, shall we go into your room and gossip about last night?"

"As long as we don't have to call it gossiping." Lucas stood up from the table, wrapping an arm around the petite Brunette he followed her towards his bedroom.

"We can call it whatever macho name you want, at the end of the day it's still gossiping." Lucas groaned as he fell back onto his bed, bringing Brooke with him, she giggled as the two lay side by side staring up at his ceiling. "Your going to thank me one day though Lukie." Lucas raised his brows sceptically.

"How do you figure?"

"Well, one day... FAR FAR off in the future, your going to convince some poor soul to fall in love with you and when that day comes I bet you having the sensitive girly side I gave you will be the thing she falls for."

"So the only good traits in me are because of you?" Lucas smiled in amusement at his friends reasoning, he couldn't expect anything less of Brooke Davis.

"EXACTLY. Without me you'd be lost Broody boy. I'm your better half after all!" Brooke giggled as she sat up on the bed, Lucas sat up as well, leaning back on his elbows to support himself.

"So what exactly does that make me to you?" Brooke pondered for a moment.

"Your the boy who beats up the boys who break my heart."

"Count on it Davis." Brooke nudged Lucas lovingly, looking across at him.

"Don't worry Scott, your my better half too, I'm just the slightly more wicked half."

"Only slightly? I doubt I ever would have had a detention in my life if it weren't for you."

"And I doubt you ever would have got laid in your life either, who was it that introduced you to Lindsey again?" As Brooke chuckled Lucas's eyes turned dark for a moment, something that didn't go un-noticed by the petite brunette. "Luke, sorry I shouldn't have brought her up." Lucas shook his head.

"It's okay, it's history. Your right though, probably would never have gone to a party without you so I guess I can thankyou for that one as well. See, we complete each other." Brooke rolled her eyes playfully.

"Why do you always have to make everything so sentimental?"

"Because you love it." Lucas joked back before sighing "Okay so time for the inevitable. Tell me about your new boy."

"I wish you would stop calling him _my new _boy."

"I'm sorry, maybe if you actually told me his name I would have something to go off."

"Well that's the thing, you already know him."

"Duh Brooke the party last night was mostly our school."

"But you know him pretty well."

"OHHH-Kay, Pretty Girl, why are you being so secretive?" Brooke stood up, starting to pace the room.

"I don't want you to get mad." Lucas sat up fully, his legs hanging over the end of his bed as he watched Brooke walk back and forth across his room.

"Why would I be mad?"

"So when was the last time you saw me at the party?"

"I dunno, when I went to say goodbye and made sure you had a ride. You were talking to Tim at the time-" The basketball players eyes went wide "wait Davis, is it Tim?" He chuckled "I'm not mad, just disappointed, I could have sworn you could do better."

"Shutup ass." Brooke walked over to playfully punch him "It's not Tim!" She sighed "How'd things go with Peyton anyway?"

"Good, we talked, I dropped her home. We kissed and were going out again Sunday." Dimples showed themselves as Brooke smiled at her best friend.

"Awww Luke, I'm so happy for you. How was the kiss?" Lucas cocked his eyebrow.

"Good Brooke, but you forget I am not one of your girlfriends and I will not go into specifics nor let you change the subject." The cheerleader sighed, continuing her pacing.

"Okay so after you left, this guy-"

"The new boy?"

"Yes, he offered to give me a lift home and I said yes but we ended up just driving around for hours. We went and got breakfast and we talked and then I didn't really want to go back to an empty house so I asked him to drop me here and he did, he didn't even question it and there was no jealousy at all." Brooke was almost gushing which made Lucas slightly uneasy.

"And?"

"And when we got here he said it was really nice catching up, that he wondered why we hadn't done it a long time ago but he understood he was an ass back then but he had changed and he'd like to take me out again sometime."

"And you said yes?"

"I said I'd have to talk to you about it first." There was something in Lucas's mind that was making him incredibly uneasy now but he couldn't quite put his finger on it "He told me he understood and hen he kissed me Luke. He kissed me and it was amazing. And I've had amazing kisses before but this was..." She stopped, talking and pacing, just standing in the middle of the floor smiling "Something entirely different, I think I'm crushing out on him and that hasn't happened to me in soooo long."

"I'm happy for you Davis." He said the right words yet the blonde Scott could not understand why a part of him was yearning for her to tell him it was all just a big joke.

"Thanks Luke. Now I need you to promise not to get mad."

"Why would I-"

"Just Promise."

"I promise."

"The guy, it's-It's Nathan." Lucas felt as if his heart had stopped, as if a pile of brick had come crashing down on him and there was no way of fighting his way out of the rubble. His mouth went dry.

"Wh-What?" Brooke studied her friends face carefully, a look of worry etched in her own.

"It's Nathan, Luke, I want to date Nathan"

"My Brother?" Brooke just nodded. "You want to date MY brother?"

"Yes Luke, I do." Lucas could not understand the feeling of utter rage and desperation he felt at her words. The same way he couldn't understand a lot of things he had been feeling since he had seen her with his brother the night before.

"No." His words came out strong and demanding. Brooke looked at him in shock, he had never spoken to her like that before.

"What?"

"Did I stutter? I said NO." He stood up, his 6'1 frame towering over her petite 5'5. Brooke narrowed her eyes.

"WHY." She whined, desperate to understand why his entire demeanour had changed so quickly.

"Because I said so Brooke, I do NOT want you dating MY brother."

"You guys are friends now, I thought it would be okay."

"It's not. You are NOT dating him, I don't want you anywhere near him." He was livid, the thought of his brother anywhere near her let alone holding her hand, touching her or anything else, made him furious.

"Your not the boss of me!"

"No. I'm your best friend and as my best friend I would have thought you would care what I thought."

"But your not telling me what you think, your just telling me no."

"Damn right Brooke, you could do so much better!"

"Oh don't give me that crap, Nathan is not the asshole he used to be!"

"I don't care."

"Well I do. I really like him Lucas, please just have a civil conversation with me, I don't get why your getting so upset." _'Neither do I!' _he wanted to yell but his rage got the better of him.

"You don't understand? Look at your track record Brooke! Did you even consider me when you decided to kiss him? If the two of you date and knowing YOU, you will break up. Think about what that will do to my relationship with my brother! God Brooke, why are you always so selfish?" He had hit a nerve and he knew it. He knew what he was saying was wrong, he knew how untrue it was. Brooke was one of the most selfless people he knew. But something inside of him wouldn't let him stop.

"Your being a bastard!"

"And your being a bitch!" _SMACK _her tiny hand collided with his jaw, causing a powerful sound to resonate through the room. The two weren't sure if the hit had been that loud or if it was the sheer emotion behind it which caused the two ears to ring. Either way, both friends took a step back. Brooke had tears in her eyes, threatening to spill down at any moment.

"You know." She said, picking up the bag she had left in his room early that morning, thanking herself that she had decided to get dressed when she woke up rather than stay in Lucas's hoodie, which was not-so-appropriate storm-out gear. "If you'd have just talked to me instead of being a fucking jerkoff about it, I wouldn't have gone anywhere near him but now, I think I'll just head over to his house." The Brunette bit at him viciously. The two had never had a fight like this. Ever.

"DO what you like Princess, I don't care anymore." Lucas jeered

"Fuck you." The blonde balled up his fist.

"Get out of MY room. And don't bother coming back if you fuck him." Brooke starred at Lucas for only a moment longer, she couldn't believe the words she was hearing coming out of her apparent best friends mouth. A single tear dropped from her cheek as she turned on her heel and stormed away.

Lucas watched her walk away a feeling of complete guilt wracking his body. He hated himself for everything he just said to her, he hated himself for making her cry and he hated himself for getting so angry when he didn't even understand why. He fell back onto his bed, wondering if he should go after her but deciding against it.

"She has Nathan to comfort her now." He spat bitterly into the silence of his house. Confusion, anger and guilt wracked his body as he just watched the ceiling. The same ceiling he had Brooke had sat joking under just a few minutes ago.

* * *

_Don't hate me for the fight, just thought we could use a little bit of drama between their near-perfect relationship. Hope the chap wasn't too boring! Still getting back into the swing of things as far as writing is concerned. Let me know what you think!_

_Also I know a few of you might think I'm moving too fast but it is still going to be a little while before Lucas actually fully realises he has feelings for Brooke. If it was too quick of a process it wouldn't be special right? HAHA._


	4. Jealousy

_Okay so I'm just getting back into the swing of things. Hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think!_

_Thanks everyone for the reviews by the way! It's what keeps me writing ;)  
_

* * *

Best Friends... Forever?

Chapter 4

Jealousy

She didn't go to Nathan's. As much as she liked to threaten it, she wouldn't do that to _him. _Even if he was being a jerk.

She wouldn't go to Haley's either. She knew Lucas would want someone to talk to and without her, Haley would be his next choice. "Even when he's being an ass, I'm still a good friend. Call me fucking selfish." She hissed bitterly under her breath. Storming down the streets of the quiet suburbs, anger evident from her stance and demeanour.

No, instead Brooke Davis had called a barely-awake Rachel Gattina to come pick her up from down the road. The brunette sighed in relief when she spotted her friends black range-rover pull up. She wanted to get as far away from Lucas Scott as possible right now.

"Hey Skank, what's got you so pissy, you had to drag me away from second round with the hottie I brought home last night?" Hazel eyes glowered at the red head as she took her place in the passenger side seat, slamming the door. "Okay, okay. I won't ask. But where are we going? Want me to drop you home or you want to come to mine?" Brooke shrugged, not saying a word. "Alright, my place it is. I have double chocolate chip ice cream and Jersey Shore DVD's, that's gotta break you out of this funk."

* * *

"I had a fight with Brooke." Dark brown eyes blinked twice before the honey-blonde broke into a fit of laughter. Lucas watched on in shock. "Haley I'm not joking."

"Yeah, right Luke, you call me all the way over here, sounding dead serious on the phone because you had a fight with Brooke?" She walked past him into his bedroom "I bet you guys made up before I even got into the car."

"No Hales, were really fighting." Haley rolled her eyes, she had known the two since elementary school and not once in that entire time had the two had a fight that lasted longer than an hour. Of course they bickered like crazy, but nothing was ever serious enough to drive them apart.

"Yeah, nice one, what is this, april fools? Brooke, you can come out from wherever your hiding." She slumped into his desk chair as Lucas threw himself onto his bed with a groan.

"Haley I said some awful things to her and then-" he stopped, letting out another groan " I called her a bitch" The tutor sat up.

"Wait really?"

"Yes." Lucas admitted hesitantly.

"So you and Brooke are actually fighting?"

"That's what I have been TRYING to tell you."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know. It sucks."

"What was it over?"

"Nathan."

"What?"

"She wants to date Nathan."

"As in Scott?"

"Yes."

"I remember her saying, something about him being hot or her wanting to go home with him or something last night." Another jolt of jealousy ran through Lucas, his head shot to Haley.

"You knew about this?"

"No. I knew that she thought he was hot last night when she was drinking, I didn't know she actually might want to date him."

"Well, she does." The blonde shot back gruffly.

"So what?"

"Excuse me?"

"Who cares if she wants to date him?"

"I do."

"Why?"

"Because she's my best friend and he's my brother."

"Okay, I get that it might be a little weird. But was it worth the fight?" Lucas hated that Haley always had to be the voice of reason but he loved her for it also.

"Probably not."

"Then why are you fighting with the girl you have never gone a day without talking to?"

"Because the idea of them together, it bothers me." There, he admitted it. He didn't like thinking of Brooke and Nathan together. He couldn't explain it but it was true. The thought of them dating made him want too punch something, hard.

"Wait are you jealous of him?"

"WHAT? NO!"

"I mean not in the way of him getting to date her, I've known you both long enough to never suggest that. But are you jealous that there might be another Scott who could be there for her in a way you have for all these years?" _That's it_, he told himself. That was the reason he had been having all these strange feelings for his best friend lately. It wasn't that he was jealous of Nathan getting to be with Brooke, he was jealous of another Scott trying to replace him. It was the only explanation for the weirdness and mixed feelings of the past two days. Right?

"Maybe."

"Luke, you have nothing to worry about. Brooke loves you, she would never replace you."

"I know."

"Then go make-up with her."

"Not now Hales."

"Why?"

"I don't think she wants to talk to me right now, I think we both need a day to cool off. She's around at Nathan's anyway."

"No she's not, she's at Rachel's."

"How do you know?"

"Rachel text and said they were watching crappie TV and eating ice cream and that I better hurry up to get there and cheer up Brooke, now it makes sense." As much as he hated to hear Brooke wasn't happy he couldn't help but smile. _She didn't go to Nathans _he thought with a laugh.

* * *

"UGH! The Situation is such a jackass, I seriously want to kill him." Spoon flung from perfectly manicured hand, just missing the TV, instead splattering melted chocolate chunks all over the white wall.

"HEY! Careful there Miss Murder, just cause we have a house keeper doesn't mean you can ruin the goods."

"C'mon Rae, as if you don't hate him as well."

"Sansei thinks some of this hatred is being misguided from Lucas."

"And Brooke thinks Rachel should not refer to herself as Sensei if she wishes to stay alive."

"The death threats are really not helping the situation."

"He's just such an ass."

"I know but, don't hate me for saying it, have you looked at it from his side at all?" Brooke clamped her teeth as her head shot to Rachel.

"Your on _his _side?" She hissed, accusingly.

"No."

"Then what the are you saying?"

"I'm saying, what if I dated Lucas?" To say that Brooke looked shocked would be an understatement.

"You like Lucas?" She almost shrieked in disbelief.

"No." Rachel assured her, the brunette sighed. "But Hale's and I are the closest things to sisters you'll ever get, so imagine if one of us were to date Lucas, how would you feel?"

"I don't know, weird, I guess."

"Would you be angry?"

"No"

"Brooke-"

"Okay, fine I might be a little ticked off. I don't know why, I guess it'd just bother me."

"Exactly, so you can kinda see why Lucas might be mad. He had NO right to go off at you like that though."

"Alright, I get where your coming from. But I'm still pissed off."

"Your allowed to be, just hurry up and kiss and make-up. As much as I love the time with you, it's weird when you two aren't joined at the hip."

"Give us some time to cool off."

"Fine, but no more throwing spoons?" Brooke laughed.

"Deal." She considered for a second before plump lips formed into a pout "Ohhh" she groaned in disappointment.

"What now?"

"Nathan's so cute and I want him so much more now he's forbidden fruit." The red head let out a chuckle.

"Hey, I can take a ride on him for ya and let you know how it is if you want."

"Don't you dare." Rachel mirrored Brooke's pout.

"Awww, now he's so much cuter to me too. I hate the forbidden fruit concept."

"Me too."

"We need to find new boys to play with."

"OH! New toys! I like."

"I'll text Haley, the three of us are going out tonight."

"Well if Hales is coming we should find out where Jake Jagielski is going as well, maybe 'accidentally' bump into him." Brooke picked up her phone, texting Clay, Jakes best friend, to find out where he would be going out that night. If Clay was going, his quieter, more behaved yet equally troublesome partner in crime would surely tag along.

"Oh your wicked Davis." Rachel smiled devilishly at her friend before picking up her own phone to text Haley.

"I know, but I'm so good at it."

* * *

As much as she hated to admit it, even out and intoxicated, surrounded by boys, Brooke couldn't help but think of her fight with Lucas. She went home early, claiming to be tired from the night before, leaving Rachel in charge of getting Haley to talk to Jake.

Lucas was miserable all weekend as well. He went out on his date with Peyton but could barely concentrate on her or the music, constantly checking his phone. Somehow expecting one of her always funny and witty texts teasing him about the date.

Brooke opted to skip school on Monday, not in the mood to run into her apparent best friend. Lucas had spent the day worrying. "Hey man, have you seen Brooke?" He stared daggers at his brother when he had the nerve to ask this. Sure, Nathan didn't know about the fight but that didn't mean Lucas was any less pissed at him. "NO." He shot back bitterly before storming off down the hall.

She turned up on Tuesday, completely ignoring Lucas and avoiding Nathan. Yes, she missed her friend like crazy but after the way he blew up at her she wasn't going to make it easy for him. Hating the silent treatment and hating that he hadn't talked to her in three days, Lucas turned up at her house that day after school.

The red door flew open and in front of him stood the feisty brunette he knew so well, arms folded, eyes narrowed. It gave him hope that she had at least opened the door, he knew her and if she really didn't want to talk to him she would just hide and pretend she wasn't home.

"What do you want?" A raspy bark almost forced him to recoil yet he stood his place.

"I hate this." He said timidly.

"Not talking? Why would you want to talk to a a selfish bitch anyway?" Sarcasm coated her tongue, Lucas sighed.

"We both know your not a selfish bitch Brooke, I'm just a jerk."

"Yes. You are. Is that all?"

"C'mon Davis, I miss you. I can't stand not talking to you, I hate knowing that I was such an asshole to you and I said all that crappie stuff. You know that's not me, I'm sorry." Her face almost faltered into a smile but she stopped herself. She may not be selfish but she was stubborn and she was going to make him work for it.

"I need some time to think."

"Brooke, I love you. Your my best friend and I-"

"I don't think we should be friends anymore Lucas." His eyes went wide, he could have sworn his heart stopped.

"It was just one fight, I'm soo sorry, I can make it up to you-I Shouldn't have said those things-" Lucas spluttered before he noticed her face. She was smiling that ever so cocky I-was-just-fucking-with-you smile. He stopped. "Your joking?" She winked at him.

"There's not a single thing in this world you could say to stop me being your friend Lucas Scott, I thought you might know that by now."

"You nearly gave me a heart attack Brooke Davis."

"Oh Poor Baby, C'mere" She held out her arms and he gladly swooped down to wrap his own around her. Brooke was instantly comforted, there had never been anyone in the world that made her feel as safe and loved as Lucas did. When her parents abandoned her for one of their many 'business trips', he was there. When it felt like the whole world was against her, he was there. When she came up with a crazy scheme she just _had _to try, he was there. When she was in a bad mood and just wanted to be by herself, he was there, he refused to let her suffer alone and she always loved that he wouldn't leave her side until she felt better. "I missed you." She whispered in his ear and he smiled, holding her tighter.

"I missed you too. I'm so sorry for the way I spoke to you."

"Don't mention it." The two broke away, smiling at each other.

"Can I come in?"

"Since when do you ask? Get your ass in her Broody." She moved away from the door, walking towards her room as he followed her they both threw themselves onto her giant bed. She snuggled into his chest.

"I'm sorry too." She whispered.

"You don't have to be-"

"I am, it was wrong. I know how weird it would be for you to see me dating him, I would never want to drive a wedge between you two or make it weird between us."

"It wouldn't."

"But it wouldn't be worth the risk either. I won't go out with him Luke, I promise."

"I think you should." Lucas knew he would probably hate himself for these words later. Even saying it made his blood boil but he loved Brooke, she was his best friend, he wanted her to be happy.

"What?"

"You like him right?"

"Yes."

"Then who am I to stand in your way? You were right, Nathan's better than he used to be, he's not such an ass. I want you to be happy and if he makes you happy, if he's good to you. Date him."

"Really? Your not just saying that?" Blonde head shook as he wrapped his arms around the brunette.

"No. I mean it. Wait, doesn't Haley have a thing for Nathan though?" He vaguely recalled her saying something a while ago and kicked himself from bringing it up Brooke liking Nathan on Saturday.

"She used to but she got over it, she's into Jake now. Keep up Scott." Lucas sighed in relief, he should have known Brooke would never do anything with someone she knew her friend liked. "Please don't tell Hales I slept with Jake though, it was a one time thing and we were both drunk and it was before she even liked him-"

"Your secrets safe with me."

"Thankyou."

"Hey Davis?"

"Yes?"

"You know your more family to me than Nathan ever will be so if he breaks your heart, I will break his nose, and legs, and arms and-"

"Okay, okay, I get the point" She giggled

"Good."

"I love you for being the protective brother bear, you know that? And if Peyton ever does anything to hurt you, I won't tell you what I'll do but trust me, she will NEVER cheer again." Lucas let out a masculine laugh although he couldn't help but feel uneasy at the mention of 'brother bear'. He had never cared about being refereed to as her brother before, he took pride in it. Yet after some of the thoughts he had been having lately, it just didn't sound right to him.

"I love you too Brooke Davis, lets never fight again. Three days without talking is long enough."

"Deal." Then he realised, in that moment, holding Brooke, it was the most content he had ever felt in his life. He never wanted to let go.

* * *

The two had talked about Lucas's date with Peyton, Brooke's plan to get Jaley together and everything else they had missed about each others lives in the last three days. They didn't bother questioning how they had become so co-dependent but knew they never wanted to go three days without talking again. Eventually, after hours of gossip and movie watching, Lucas had fallen asleep and Brooke had skillully reached for her iPhone 4. Turning the black smartphone over a few times in her hand, she knew she couldn't resist texting him.

_Change of plans. Lucas is on board. He just needed some time to adjust. - B_

She waited for a moment, butterfly's in her stomach. It had been a while since a boy had made her this nervous. She was crushing on him. Hard. It was weird because just over a year ago, she had hated Nathan Scott for being the asshole to her best friend. For being the kid who made fun of him because he got the daddy and Lucas didn't. But something had changed, somewhere along the line Nathan had matured, seeking out a relationship with his brother. It took a while but eventually they had managed to become friends. They weren't as close as most brothers but they were on there way, Brooke just hoped she didn't screw it up for them.

**Awesome. So does this mean I can take you out?**

She giggled before writing back.

_If you play your cards right._

**How about dinner and drinks tomorrow?**

_A school night?_

Okay, she didn't really care it was a school night but it would be way more fun on the weekend.

**I don't want to wait till Friday. Too long.**

That was kind of sweet, she thought. Knowing she didn't want to wait to go out with him either.

_Tomorrow it is then. Although you have to understand, Lucas is my best friend and always will be, if we date you can't get all jealous when I go hang out with him._

Brooke figured she should let him know form the start that she would not stand for a guy telling her not to be friends with Lucas.

**I understand. No jealousy as long as you hang out with me as well. I'm not trying to get between you two at all. I'm just trying to get to know you better.**

_Tomorrow it is then Scott. Pick me up at eight. Now, I'm off to bed. XXX_

**See you then Chuckles. Sleep well. X**

She wasn't going to squeal, it would wake Lucas up, but a wide grin formed on her face as she lay back down in bed.

* * *

_Don't hate me, there will be Brathan. I can't very well have Brucas confess their feelings right away can I? Where would be the fun in that? HAHA It might be a slow journey but there's plenty of Brucas friendship to tide you over until things get BETTER ;). Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys!

Sorry, I know you all hate AN's so I'll make this quick.

I feel because I have so many stories I haven't been able to update as quickly as I would have liked SOOO, I have decided to focus solely on 3 fics.

ALL stories will be finished eventually but first I need to focus on finishing 3 (Then you guys will get more regular updates ;)

Anyway. I'm letting YOU pick which THREE.

If you can head over to my account page (BrucasEqlsLuv) and vote on (up to) 3 fics which are your favourite and you would like to see updated/finished first. Then I'll check back on the tally and whichever three are ahead, I will make my main priory.

Thanks! And thanks for reading my stories, you guys are awesome =D

P.s. Sorry for anyone who got flooded with updates!


End file.
